Mind Control
by Wobbly Pumpkin
Summary: Shepard's defiance is getting on Miranda's nerves. She decides to get her own back using a peice of software she installed during the Laserus project. Dubious Con. Rated M for a reason


"I can't belive you would do this Miranda!" Shepard was angry again. It seemed like all she did these days was complain about cerberus. "Those Geth trusted us and you just sold them out to the illusive man!"

Miranda ignored her, she walked into her office and sat down behind the desk. Shepard followed her inside, still fuming.

"You can't just walk away from this one, I won't let you!"

"If you don't remember shepard, two years ago you and your team were up to your necks in Geth guts. I have provided Cerberus the information necissary for them to end the geth threat for good, and you want me to just throw it away?"

"They were under Sarens control!" Shepard retorted, her temper continuing to rise. "We were on the verge of a new era of interspecies cooperation and now we have nothing."

Miranda rolled her eyes and turned to her computer.

"Miranda!"

"Look shepard, you never really understood the Cerberus ethos did you? We do what's right, for the good of humanity. If the geth are a threat, they must be eliminated. End of discussion."

"I'm in command here Miranda, if I say we help the Geth, then we help the Geth. Cerberus can shove their ethos up their ass!"

"Look Commander, like it or not you're working for Cerberus. If you're living on their ship, you'll live by their rules."

"Well then maybe I don't want to live on their ship anymore."

This caught Miranda's attention.

"You can't be thinking of desertion Shepard?"

"Not desertion, I'll return to the Allience. Perhaps they will be more accepting of indevidual thought."  
With that she turned to leave. Miranda stood.

"Shepard-"

"Save it Miranda, I'm done with you."

This was it, Shepard was going for good and without her military expertiese, Cerberus would never amount the power to stop the reapers.

Shepard slammed her hand into the door release and started out into the mess area. Miranda knew this was her last chance to save the galexy. She reached into her mind and activated the technollogy Cerberus had implanted into the commander during her reconstruction.

The woman stopped half out of the door. Slowly she turned and walked back inside.

"What's happening Miranda?" asked Shepard, her voice strained and unfocused. She was staring blankly directly ahead, her eyes wereblank and expressionless.

"I've activated your system restore. Over the next 24 hours you'll be restored to your mental state as of the last time Cerberous were satisfied with your performance. In that time I will be supervising your actions to ensure you come to no harm or do anything to remind you of what hhas happened to you. I'm sorry Commander, but it was the only way."

"You expect me to just stand her for a whole day? We have a war to fight Miranda!"

"Well now you mention it I suppose I do have a job for you to do." She stood and began to walk around shepard, examining her as she did so. "I've been alone on this ship for a long time Shepard, and you won't remember anything..."

Shepard tried to turn her head to face her second in command. Her neck refused to respond, all she could do was stand motionless as the woman moved behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you you have a very attractive body shepard?" Miranda whispered in Shepards ear. Her thin, pale arms reached around the commander, gripping her hips and pressing their bodies together.

"Stop it Miranda, that's an order!"

"Oh you're ordering me are you?" Miranda moved away, continuing her circle until she was face to face with the commander once more. "I was under the impression that this was a slightly different arrangement. _Kneel_"

The last word she said with her mind, and Shepard's body obayed without question. Shepard was well aware of her position, face to face with another woman's crotch. Miranda placed one hand on the back of Shepard's head, guiding her into her stomach.

"I give the orders here Shepard. If I say kneel, you kneel. If I say lick, you lick. If I say bend over my desk and prepare for the hardest fucking you've ever recieved then you will bend!"

"Please-" Shepard pleaded.

"N'aww," cooed Miranda, "Don't worry, you won't remember a thing."

Miranda walked out of shepards field of view. All she could see now was the edge of her desk.

Behind her Miranda was moving around, doing something behind her.

"_Stand_" commanded the voice in her head. Shepard got to her feet without resistance. Through a series of further mental commands, Shepard moved into the bedroom and stood at the foot of the bed. Despite all her willpower she was forced to remove her top and massage her own breasts over her thin cotton bra. Through the material her could beel her nipples hardoning, the attention to her sensitive areas was begining to get to her. Despite years of war, her hands were soft and nimble, the smooth skin like slik against her chest.

Suddonly Miranda's slender arms moved around her waist. Shepard had almost forgotten about the other woman, so lost she was in the movements of her posessed hands.

"Good to see you've been enjoying yourself." said the other woman, examining the pertrusions clearly visable through the thin black bra. "Mind if i chip in?"

Miranda cupped Shepards left breast, eliciting a moan from the older woman.

"Well well well, I didn't even force you to do that." teased Miranda. She stroked her right hand down

Shepards thigh, allowing a single finger to graze the senstitive area between the Commander's legs.

Through a shaking gasp Shepard tried to speak, but found her mouth dry and horse. Her own hand covered Miranda's and guided it up and down her thigh. Meanwhile Miranda's left hand stroked between her breasts, focusing on the clasp of her bra. With a click it came open, releasing her aching breasts to the cool breaze of the air conditioning.

Miranda moved down her body, running her tounge down the commander's spine. Shepard continued the stroking of her own thighs, each pass of her crotch increacing the heat gathering in her stomach.

As the XO reached the top of Shepard's pants she reached around and pushed both hands between her legs. The older woman let out a heavy moan, her eyes closing in bliss.

Suddenly the sensation was removed as Miranda walked away from her. She stood alone for several minutes in the cool air. Shepard was well aware of the wetness pooling between her legs. As she stood there topless and helpless in the XO's quarter's she felt utterly ashamed of herself. The damp sensation making it's way down her leg only added to the problem.

After some time Miranda came back into view.

"I've let EDI know that we're holing up in here for the night to discuss tactics. We won't be disturbed."

Shepard just stood there silent, her body shaking from the cold. Miranda leant in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"We're gonna have some fun tonight."

Miranda stood back, admiring the topless warrior. The voice in shepard's head returned: "POUNCE"

In an instant Shepard was on Miranda, throwing her back onto the bed and straddeling her stomach. She forced Miranda's head down into the matteress with a deep kiss. Their tounges intertwined; Miranda's mouth was sour and cold, just like the words which came out of it. Shepard found her hands running over the XO's body.

Her arms were toned and muscular. Her skin was soft and alluring. Her breasts ... Shepard had never felt anything like them, her own were nothing in comparison. Her hands tore at Miranda's top, eager to get at the flesh within.

Shepard continued to kiss to woman, moving her mouth to her neck following a whispered command in her mind. Miranda's throat was vibrating as she moaned silently. As Shepards mouth found the XO's pulse point (causing an audible gasp of pleasure) her hands peeled the front of her top open.

From her position at Miranda's neck she couldn't see her topless, but her hands soon reached the woman's bra. It was lacy and slightly padded to the touch. In the centre of the perfect spheres, Shepard could feel the slight bump of her erect nipple.

Following a gasped instruction Shepard moved down Miranda's neck, licking her way to her chest.

Her nose traced a path through the valley between her breats while her mouth sucked on the soft flesh of her tits.

Whilst her mouth was busy at miranda's front, her hands were maneuvered round underneath the woman, peeling back her top revealing more skin. With expert hands she unclasped her bra allowing her mouth access to the aroused peak beneath. It grew even harder as Shepard's mouth engulfed it, biting and rolling it around with her toung.

Inside her own mind Shepard felt disgusted. She was being forced to pleasure a woman who was ruthless and cruel. Her mouth was causing those moans coming from hers, her hands were exploring her body, peeling back her clothes and stroking her exposed skin. And she herself was dripping with arousal from the act. The end of the night and the loss of her memories could not come soon enough.

She had though it was bad, but then the worst command of all appeared in her mind. Said rushed and breathlessly, as if it were being spoken by the writing Miranda beneath her: "EAT ME"

Shepard forced her head back with all mer might, but even the strength of Humanities first Specter could not resist the force of the mind control chip in her mind. Her mouth traced a line down her toned stomach. When she reached the top of Miranda's skin tight leather outfit, her hands reached beneath the writhing woman beteath her and pulled the material down over her firm arse cheeks revealing a laced black thong, with a large darkened area over her dripping pussey.

Shepard's tounge traced the edge of the panties from him to hip. This action caused Miranda's hips to twitch upwards, slapping a sweaty thigh against Shepards face. The smell of the other woman's jucies was overwelming. If shepard had any control over her body she would have reeled away gagging.

But she was forced to lower her face to the other woman's crotch, burying herself in the warmth.

Miranda's legs wrapped themself around Shepards head, forcing her nose into the fabric of the panties, the wetness covering her face. Her hands pushed her head even deeper, moaning in pleasure as she did so.

Reaching up with her index finger, Shepard hooked under Miranda's thigh and pulled the sodden thong down, revealing a glistening patch of shaven skin, surrounding two aching red lips. Shepard had less than a second to revel at the amount of maintenance which must have been spent keeping the area perfect, before her tounge dived into the folds.

Shepard lifted Miranda by her arse and set about furiously licking and sucking the sensitive area.

Miranda began bucking against the commander's face. The pitch of Miranda's moans was increcing in Shepards ears, muffled as they were by the bucking thighs around her ears.

With a cry of extacy, Miranda orgasmed, relesing her juices all over Shepards face. Exhausted she collapsed onto the bed, her eyes closed and her chest heaving. Without further instruction shepard continued to lick and suck on the thin air, her dripping lips moving around an imaginary clit. The salty liquid was slowly sliding down her throat.

A single tear formed in Shepard's eye. She was a war hero, the savior of the Galexy and look at what she had been reduced to. Before her lay her second in command, coming down from an orgasm that she had caused. She was utterly helpless, and would remain that way until the morning, where she would lose up to a month of her memory.

After some minutes of Miranda laying exhausted on the bed, her clothes pooled around her ankles she sat up. Standing, she kissed shepard on her moving mouth, licking her juices off the commander's face. She stepped back and met the other woman's gaze. She winked and ran her hands between her legs wiping the wetness through Shepards hair as she walked past her.

A final command in her mind stopped Shepard's mouth. She stood there motionless and half naked, her face and hair covered with smelling liquid.

She waited.

And waited.

At least an hour passed and still Miranda remained absent. She could be standing an inch behind

Shepard and she wouldn't know. Shepard tried to speak but nound her mout immobile, even that privalige had been taken away from her.

Another hour passed and Shepard wondered if that was all Miranda had planned for her. She had said that she was going to keep shepard apart from everyone until her mind was reset but as she was, alone in this room, she was hardly going to reveal Cerberus' plan. But what if someone came to visit the XO. They'd find their commander standing still as a stuaue without so much to conceal her as a bath-robe. Shepard continued to struggle against her mental bonds but there was nothing she could do.

Her body began to shiver slightly. It was getting colder in the room, the air conditioning had been turned up somewhere in the ship.

With a hiss, the door opened behind her.

"Shepard?!" Came Jacob's voice from the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

He rushed to her side, turning away awkwardly when he saw her nakedness.

"Commander I- What has she done this time?" He shook his head, "I'll get you out of this shepard just hold on, I'll see what Mordin can do."

He turned to leave-

-And was blown off his feet by the force of a warp to his chest. Miranda prowled into the office, closing the door behind her.

"Jacob, it seems you've met my guest." The woman crossed to him and sliced her palm into the side of his head. "That'll erase his short term memory and stop him from ruining our evening plans." She turned to face Shepard, her tone suddely become child like. "Did you think we were done with our little game?"

Shepard attempted a witty retort but found her mouth as unresponsive as the rest of her body.

Miranda walked to embrace her. She was wearing a thin robe, which had fallen open revealing her perky breasts and pink nipples.

"It's your turn slut." She whispered before running her hands down Shepards body, squeezing her tits as she went. When she reached her waist she patted the older woman between the legs, causing her to shudder.

Following this she walked behind shepard before instructing the helpless woman to turn and face her. As she turned she saw that the Cerbarus officer had set up a camera facing her.

"To provide some entertainment later on,"said Miranda, as an explanation. "I've always wanted to see you lose yourself Shepard."

"_Go_!"

Shepard gazed down to see her left hand stroking it's way up her side. She cupped her own breast and began pincing her nipple, rolling it between her fingers until it began to stiffen. Her right hand massaged ber own stomach, feeling the soft areas of skin between her muscles. Her shivering increaced, both from the cold and from what she was doing.

She couln't see the camera, or what miranda was doing but she could feel their eyes boring into her.

Shepards tits were begining to ache, the movements of her fingers were begining to create the heat within here again. Her breathing was begining to quicken and she couldn't tell it if was another of

Miranda's instuctions or whether her chest was heaving under the effect of the pleasure she was causing.

"_Do it_" came the order and suddenly Shepards hands moved positions. Her right slid up her body to feel her unattended tit, while her left slid between her legs. A heavy breath slid between her lips.

The heat in her stomach was gathering and wetness was begining to dampen her panties once more.

She slid her hand to her zipper and unzipped her pants, allowing her frantic hands access to her dripping cunt. Her hands dived inside and curled beneath her, sliding her middle finger between her folds and deep inside herself.

Shepard threw her head back and moaned loadly. Her finger began to pump in and out of her, her thumb strumming against her swolen clit. She was panting like a dog now, her eyes staring above her. Between sharp breaths she released a high pitched moan of pleasure.

Her mind was empty but for the one thought, she wanted this and only this forever. Her hands were like nothing she's felt before.

It was becoming too much for her to stand, her hips began to buck against her hands and her tits were burning with the extacy of her added a second finger, and then a third, until the was forcing as much of her hand into her pussey as she could. Shepard knew she was approaching her climax and her breath was hitching in aticipation.  
"_Stop_"

In an instant shepard snapped upright, her hands falling to her hands and her head lowering. The aching was unbearable, she longed to force her legs together, to provide any pressure she could to end the agony of her burning cunt.

Through blurred vision she saw Miranda stalk towards her, naked and feirce.

"Now now shepard, I need to punish you for disobaying Cerberus. You're going to pay for everything you've done and I'm - going - to love it!"

She slapped Shepard between the legs shooting a wave of pain and pleasure through her desperate body.

"_You shall not_" came the voice in her mind. Miranda just smiled.

With a firm push to the chest Miranda threw Shepard back onto the bed. She landed spread eagled, her dripping cunt burning from the rush of cool air as she fell.

As she lay there staring up at the ceiling, Miranda fixed a capera to the roof above her before dropping down onto the helpless commander.

"Now you arn't going to do anything we'll regret I can really have some fun." Purred Miranda, stroking Shepards tits. The contact only increaced the aching. She reached down and shoved four fingers into Shepards swollen pussey. The pain from the streching threw the commander over the edge, her loins burned for release but her body would not obey. Shepard screamed out in extacy and writhed furiously.

"Look at you, all horney." Miranda cooed. "I've got work to go but I'll leave you with some of my little friends."

She rumaged below the bed and revealed a strange harness.

"I got this from some quarian friends, they say it's the greatest pleasure a female can receive. I'll leave you to find that out."

Miranda fitted the harness around the commander. It attached to both nipples, pinching them in a sharp clip. At her crotch was a thin bar which Miranda slid within her folds, it was long and thin, entering her deeply but causing little friction as it went. The harness was finished off with a ball gag which Miranda fastened around Shepards head and which blocked all sound from leaving her throat.

Miranda stepped back and examined the helpless leader. With a smile she pressed a button on her omnitool and the harness kicked into life.

The thin bar in her cunt swelled rapidly, it filled her completely and kept going, the pain was unbearable as she was streched like a virgin, her body arching as she was ripped in two. Only when it seemed her gash was four times it's normal size did the device stop growing. Then it began to move.

Waves of vibrations shuddered along the dildo each one knocking another level of pleasure into her already burning body. Miranda pressed another button and the clamps on he nipples began throbbing with electrisity. The alternation of pain from the clamps and pleasure from the rod were driving her insane. IF she survived the night with her mind intact it would be a miracle.

Miranda stood back and watched as Shepards eyed rolled back in her head, she'd leave her like this for a few hours and then come back before the mind control wore off to have another quick run on those amazing fingers of hers. She really was incredible, writing as she was on the bed. The sheets would be smelling of her juices for weeks. Not that she minded of course.

Miranda turned to Jacob and dragged him out of her room, leaving him in the gents to wake up confused and disoriented.

She had to get some body restoritive drugs from the medbay unless she wanted Shepard to wake up tomorrow with a hole in her memory and a gash the size of her fist. And they she would relax in her office, with a beer and a live feed of her bed-cam, Shepard wouldn't be the only one enjoying herself tonight...

All she could feel was the unbelivable ache of her exhausted body. She couldn't think, couldn't move and couldn't escape from this impossible prediciment. Time passed immesurably slowly, each vibration of the rod riverting her to the core. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
